From the IBM 4731 money dispensing unit, a housing, in particular a safelike housing, is known which contains several cassettes with paper money. This housing has an output opening in its upper wall, as well as means for outputting banknotes from the housing through said output opening. In one side wall, a doorlike opening is provided. Also provided are a carrier frame holding the cassettes and a slide rail assembly accommodating the carrier frame along with the cassettes. By means of the slide rail assembly, the carrier frame with the cassettes may be moved out of the housing through the doorlike opening for exchanging the cassettes.
In this prior art arrangement, the slide rail assembly is located at the bottom of the housing. The carrier frame for the cassettes is arranged on the slide rails. The banknotes exit at the top end of the carrier frame through the opening provided in the upper housing wall to be picked up by a transport device feeding them to a predetermined output point.
The distance between the output point of the money within the housing and the pick-up point of the connected transport device is critical. The prior art arrangement, shown in FIG. 2 in greater detail, requires much time and effort to accurately keep this critical distance, as at that particular point there are several tolerances complementing each other in a negative sense. Such tolerances are attributable to the constant dimensions of respectively the interior and the height of the housing, tolerances of the slide rails, the pulleys with which they are provided, and last but not least the tolerances in the overall height of the carrier frame itself. In practice, elaborate adjustments are required to keep this critical distance between the output and the pick-up point.